tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Protectobot
The Protectobots are an emergency search and rescue team of five Autobots. They transform into civilian service and emergency vehicles and combine to form the combiner Defensor. Their Decepticon counterparts are the Combaticons. Transformers: Generation 1 right|thumb|Defensor box art Protectobot members The five Protectobots are: * Hot Spot He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso fire engine. He forms the torso of Defensor. He is an energetic warrior and leader who leads by example. He is always active and wants his troops to be active too. His motto is "Rust never sleeps and neither do I." * Blades He transforms into a UH-1 Iroquois helicopter. He forms the right arm of Defensor. He is a "rough and tough" warrior who prefers close combat with his enemies. He often at odds with the other, more peace-loving, Protectobots. His motto is "War is a dirty game... and I'm a dirty player!" * Streetwise He transforms into a Nissan 300ZX police car. He forms the left leg of Defensor. Like his name, he is a "street-savvy" law enforcer who knows his job. His motto is "You have to know where you are before you know what to do." * Groove He transforms into a Honda Goldwing GL1200 motorcycle. He forms the right leg of Defensor. He is a steadfast pacifist who hates violence of any kind. His motto is "War is always a problem, never a solution." * First Aid He transforms into a Toyota Hiace ambulance. He forms the left arm of Defensor. He is devoted to helping and saving lives. He hates to see any machine, whether living or non-living, suffer even the slightest. His motto is "An ounce of maintenance is worth a pound of cure." Their combined mode of Defensor was one of the second generation of Transformers combiners (along with the Aerialbots, Stunticons, Combaticons, Technobots, Terrorcons, and Seacons). As such, they have the ability to merge to form a gestalt, with any of the 4 smaller members becoming any limb. However, most gestalts have one default transformation, including Defensor. Animated series Unlike the Aerialbots, Combaticons, or Stunticons, the Protectobots were the only combiner team from the pre-movie episodes that were not given an origin story. They first appeared in the episode "The Revenge of Bruticus," although they were not heavily featured and do not merge into Defensor until the episode "B.O.T", where they battled the Combaticons, with Defensor defeating the Combaticons' combined form of Bruticus. When Bruticus reappeared (having been rebuilt by Swindle after he sold his comrades' parts). Defensor engaged him again and was on the verge of losing when nearby humans used the robot B.O.T to force them to disengage. Interestingly, they were the only group of Autobots to have a base away from the Ark, they resided in a converted building in a nearby city. The Protectobots are utilized mainly for assisting human civilians during battles or crisis caused by the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. However, they often are engaged in battle as well both on Cybertron and Earth. MUX History Hot Spot, First Aid, Streetwise, Groove and Blades were brothers created on Cybertron millions of years ago to be emergency service specialists and joined the Autobots shortly after their creations to put their skills to use. They were separated on different assignments and eventually ran into each other again in 1985 when they were brought to Earth and rebuilt as an Earth-based emergency services squad, which occasionally helps out the Autobots on Cybertron to this day. In 2015, they were part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. Recently other Autobots have been assigned to assist the Protectobots have been modified to help form Defensor if necessary. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, the Protectobots are tasked with protecting the homeland from internal security threats. As such, they are all members of the Autobot Secret Police, working independently to root out traitors in the Autobot ranks, and together as a SWAT squad to take out larger targets that require special attention. Feared by the Autobots as much as the Decepticons, the primary thing they protect is the power of the Secret Police. Members of the Shattered Glass Protectobots * Hot Spot - SWAT Team leader * Blades - Police Interrogator * First Aid - Police Interrogator * Groove - Police tracker * Streetwise - Corrupt cop Alternate Universes Autobot World In the Autobot World universe, the Protectobots were built on Cybertron to protect the citizens of Iacon. They tend to be a little overzealous, and more than one down-on-his-luck Autobot, Decepticon, or neutral has suffered at the hands of Blades, Hot Spot, or Streetwise. Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:SG-Autobots